Number Delivery
by NMartin
Summary: Clexa AU. Clarke is spending Friday night with her friends and they order pizza. Raven makes a curious request, which brings the cutest delivery girl to the blonde's door.


It was a friday night. Clarke was sitting next to Bellamy, who couldn't help but feel awkward as his sister kissed her new boyfriend, Lincoln, next to him. They were getting quite into it, it was obvious. "Seriously, can't they get a room?" he asked the blonde, looking at her with worried eyes. He really did not like how easy his sister was so… easy. Of course, it was his sister, he didn't like seeing her doing anything inappropriate. "Really."

"I'm sure they would be happy about it..."

"Ew." Bellamy sighed and stood up, taking the phone and looking at the couple one last time before turning away. "Murphy and the others are about to get here, why don't we order some pizza?"

"Alright."

In that moment the doorbell rang. Clarke jumped out of the couch and ran to the door, hugging Raven as the rest of the group entered the flat. It was a small place, and soon it was packed. Bellamy took the phone down and sighed. "Does anyone have any special request? Some allergies?"

"Make the delivery guy hot!" Raven laughed. "Or a girl, they're hotter!"

"Woah, Raven, aren't you getting laid these days?" Clarke grinned, raising a brow.

"I don't know, ask your mom."

As the room filled with "ooh"s, Bellamy put the phone up, just in time to hear someone in the other end of the line saying, "Tell your friend we will do the best we can. Your pizza will be there in thirty minutes tops."

"No, no need to— Damnit." He hung up and sat back on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"The game."

"Another?" Octavia complained.

"It's called a league, Via."

* * *

The doorbell rang for a second time that night, and it finally was the pizza. Clarke, now half asleep with her head resting on Raven's shoulder, watched how the boys all cheered as a player got rid off the rival team players. "Come on!" Lincoln grunted, completely focused on the game. "These guys suck."

"They do." the blonde girl spoke, standing up and walking to the door. After all, no one else seemed to want to do so. She opened it, a twenty dollar bill in her hands. Behind the door, about the same height as her but with a more athletic body and dark hair in a braid. Clarke swallowed down. She wasn't usually attracted to girls, but this one was definitely gorgeous. She shook her head and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi there. Two large barbecue pizzas, right? It will be forty bucks."

"Oh, shit. I forgot half the money. Wait a second."

"Who is it, Clarke?" a quite drunk Raven laughed, running towards her. "Is the pizza guy? Is he hot?" the girl asked, poking her head out of the door. After checking the girl out, she raised a brow and grinned. "Well, you're definitely not my type, I like them older, just like Clarke's mom" she spoke, winking at the girl.

"Hey!" Clarke frowned and gave the girl's back of the head a swat. "Just cos you're fucking my mother and I'm cool with it doesn't mean you should brag about it to strangers."

"Don't be rude to mama's girlfriend, princess." Raven grinned, waving at the delivery girl and then disappearing.

"I'm sorry for that."

"It's… it's okay. I've heard worse. Is she really…"

"Yeah. It's gross. Don't ask. Here you have the money. Keep the change."

"You should also keep her number!" Raven yelled from the living room, making Clarke's face go completely red.

* * *

Saturday night, and Clarke was alone in the flat. She had called Raven, but the girl seemed to already have plans. She hadn't wanted to ask. The only thing she knew right now, was that she was hungry. And bored. Maybe just bored. Or maybe both. she went to the fridge and gasped. She had forgotten to go shopping, she still had the money she had prepared that same morning. _Godfuckingdamnit._ She sat down on the couch and sighed. She had nothing to eat. She had nothing, not even leftovers from yesterday's party. She took the phone out, she'd have to make a call. "Hi. I'd like to have a barbecue pizza. No, not large, for just one person… Yeah, Clarke Griffin, my address is— Yeah, the same from yesterday. No, no need to send the hottest delivery guy today… Thank you." she hung up. _I hate you, Raven._

It took twenty minutes for the bell to ring. Clarke stood up lazily, changing the channel to watch the news as she ate the pizza. She took the money from the table and went to the door. "Hi." she spoke as she opened it, her eyes meeting brown ones. "Oh. Hey." she spoke. It was her. The same delivery girl than yesterday, with the same braids, the same uniform. But with a new, more nervous smile "It's… it's you." Clarke stuttered.

"Yeah. The street is in my delivery area."

"Oh. Okay."

"Here's your pizza."

"T— Thanks."

"It will be nineteen dollars."

"Yeah, here you have. Keep the change."

"Can I keep your number too?"

"What?"

"Y— Your friend, she said I should keep your number too."

"Raven is a—"

"So that's a no?"

"I— I don't—"

"It's okay. It was worth a try." the delivery girl spoke, disappointed but fighting to not to make it obvious. Her smile couldn't hide that she was hurt. "I'm Lexa, by the way. Just so you know, since I'll probably deliver all pizzas you order for like three years." she joked.

"Clarke." she smiled back and turned, walking into the house and closing the door behind her. Leaving the box on the table, she opened it. _What have I done? She is gorgeous. But— Shit._ "Lexa!" she yelled, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor. "Can I keep your number?"


End file.
